1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paintball marker with a compact form. Specifically, the paintball marker has a handgun shape and a compact striker mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Paintball markers are shaped to resemble rifles having long barrels and housings. The long housings are necessary to accommodate the internal components of the marker including the striker mechanism and bolt mechanism. The housing of a paintball marker defines two parallel tubes in which these components may be disposed. The top tube or barrel includes a bolt that positions a paintball and directs airflow behind the paintball to propel the paintball. The paintball is inserted into the barrel from a loader that is positioned above the marker housing and has a feeding tube to provide the paintballs into the barrel.
The second tube is directly below the barrel and parallel to the barrel. The second tube contains a striker mechanism that repositions the bolt to load the next paintball after firing and readies the marker for the next firing. The striker mechanism also releases compressed gas into the barrel in response to the activation of a trigger mechanism. A valve is positioned in a distal end of the second tube. The valve controls the flow of gas into the second tube from the compressed gas container that is externally attached to the marker. The valve is activated by the striker mechanism in response to the trigger activation. The striker mechanism is spring loaded at a proximal end of the second tube and held in a compressed position by the sear in the trigger mechanism.
Depressing the trigger releases the striker, which advances into contact with valve due to the decompression of the spring. The striker mechanism is also coupled to the bolt. Advancing the bolt opens an airflow path into the barrel through the bolt and seals the barrel from the feeder tube of the loader. The contact with the valve releases compressed gas into the second tube and the barrel propelling the paintball out of the marker and pushing the striker mechanism back to a cocked position.
The size of the striker mechanism limits the compactness and form of the marker. The striker mechanism including its spring and the second tube have dimensions that are designed to accommodate the gas pressure from the external canister. The second tube has a length to accommodate the necessary spring coil length along with the housing for the spring. The striker mechanism in its entirety is disposed proximal to the valve. Thus, the housing must have a length longer than the length of the striker mechanism and valve to accommodate these components. As a result, the housing has an elongated shape and is typically manufactured to resemble a rifle.